pecado original
by rikonigth
Summary: èl actua demasiado raro y ella lo puede persibir, ella se preocupa en demasia por eso y trata de investigar lo que le sucede pero talvez lo que realmente le sucede habria sido mejor no enterarse


**holasssssss uf!! hace siglos que no me aparecia por aqui bueno aqui les traigo una historia un poco rara pero haya ustedes si lo leen pero bueno la cosa es que este capi ya lo tenia escrito hace tiempo sino que por falta de tiempo y no lo subia pero ya esta aqui Xd**

**advertencia: si no te gusta el inscesto no lo leas**

* * *

Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada delataban que estaba sumergida en un sueño del cual no despertaba aún.

Su pálido brazo colgaba del borde de la cama casi tocando el frió material de madera que se encontraba pulcramente limpio en la amplia habitación. Se removió inquieta enredando las sabanas en sus pies cuando sus mejillas sintieron la caricia de una brisa _calida._

_S__akura_

Una voz muy lejana casi inaudible apenas logró asimilar en la mente

_S__akura_

Aquel imperceptible sonido se clarificó sintiéndolo mas cerca casi susurrándole en el lóbulo de la oreja pero no desistió en querer apartarse de su acogedor sueño, pronto sintió la calidez de aquella extraña brisa recorrerle el hombro y luego llegar hasta su cuello estremeciéndola inconscientemente pero después ya no la sintió mas. La tibieza desapareció por completo volviendo a la común temperatura ambiental.

_Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde _

Sintió la voz mas apartada y respiro profundamente ¿a donde iba llegar tarde? Al colegio? No, eso ya lo había culminado hacia mucho tiempo aunque no a la edad que se debiese pues se le había presentado una situación que había sido un tanto complicada pero de la que no se arrepentía.

Su_ hijo_

La razón de su vida.

Su precioso _bebé_

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados pero era fácil decir que se encontraba despierta ya que tenía los dedos tamboreando encima del plano vientre que apenas se cubría por la sabana, su sueño se había esfumado junto con esa extraña voz que había escuchado en ellos mismos.

Abrió con pesar los orbes esmeraldas entrecerrándolos un poco para acostumbrarse con la poca luz que rodeaba la estancia, pronto los abrió con totalidad sonriendo grandemente. Estiro los brazos desperezándose talvez hoy seria un buen día la luz que entraba por su ventana se expandía hasta abarcarla completamente, eso era signo de un día despejado libre de nubes grises que apenas dejaban traspasar luz y los cuales se había acostumbrado durante la ultima estación.

Todo parecía tan perfecto hasta el punto en el que se encontró con un no muy grato compañero que le indicaba su desgracia visualizada en los números digitales que le indicaban la hora.

¡Mierda iba a llegar tarde al trabajo!

Escuchó un ruido seco dirigido de la planta superior parecía que algo había caído, sonrió de lado al saber quien era la que había tropezado. Tomó un sorbo de su café tranquilamente mientras pasaba la hoja de las revista que tenia en la mano, todavía quedaban poco mas de 15 minutos para que tocase la campana y él hacia gala de llegar siempre 5 minutos tarde, de todas formas los profesores no se quejaban, nunca lo habían hecho incluso podría llegar una hora tarde y no le dirían nada, ser el mejor del instituto y sobre todo tener un apellido reconocido era lo mejor que tenia esa estúpida escuela claro que para él era algo insignificante, sus ojos se despegaron de las hojas al sentir las estrepitosas pisadas que eran provenientes de los escalones de sala.

-llegare tarde, llegare tarde, maldita seas alarma de porquería...

Caminaba apresuradamente de aquí para allá haciendo agitar sus largos cabellos húmedos al mismo compás, con los tacones en una mano y con la cartera en la otra maldecía al estúpido reloj que no la despertó, aunque hubiese jurado que lo puso a la hora pero en fin eso ya no tenia importancia de todas formas tenia que recordar el comprar otro despertador ya que el de su dormitorio yacía descuartizado en un arranque de ira que prometía no volver a repetirse pero que lo terminaba incumpliendo, ese era el tercer reloj del mes.

Se acomodó los tacones aun de pie lo mas rápido que sus delgadas manos le proporcionaron y fue directo a la cocina ya no había tiempo de desayunar sentada con el periódico en la mano, solo tomaría un sorbo de café y una tostada para el camino.

Miró el reloj de pulsera ya no tenia tiempo ni de... se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina olvidándose completamente del tiempo, del lugar y del cabello húmedo que le daba pequeños escalofríos por la nuca, su rostro se dulcifico al visualizar a un apuesto joven de cabellera oscura frente a ella.

Su _bebé_ estaba allí parado a lado de la mesa con pose de concentración o eso le parecía

Trataba de anudar inútilmente la quisquillosa corbata, sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas mientras miraba asesinamente al verdusco objeto, se rió entre dientes contemplando el espectáculo ¿cuantas veces le había explicado la forma de anudar la corbata? Pero él no lo había captado, enarcó una ceja, él no era idiota talvez el amigo con el que paraba sí pero él no ¿en que habría estado pensando mientras le explicaba el procedimiento?

Se acercó hasta él sigilosamente pretendía darle un buen susto ya que suponía que no se había percatado de su presencia

-ni lo intentes... –alegó él sin separar la vista de la corbata cuando ella estaba a punto de dar el bu!

Enfatizó su puchero pero pronto le sonrió acercándose hasta quedar frente a él. Alejó sus manos de la corbata para que ella se encargase del nudo ya que él lo hacia desastrosamente. Su pequeñín –bueno como ella pretendía creérselo ya que para nada lo era con 15 años y una altura más alta que la suya talvez unos centímetros de más –miraba fijamente en su dirección mientras ella volvía a mostrarle gráficamente el difícil procedimiento de atar una corbata. Le sonrió elevando el rostro tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice al finalizar.

Pestañó al ver que su _bebe_ ladeo el rostro a un lado y había adaptado un extraño aspecto en el rostro

Lo vio abstraído como en otro mundo _de nuevo_ ¿ahora en que estaría pensando?

No se apartó e incluso se acerco mas a él invadiendo su espacio personal ¿tendría algún problema que no se lo quería contar?

Estaba rígido sin mover ni un músculo

Se mordió el labio, claro que no se lo contaría era un chico ellos nunca le cuentan nada a mami en este caso seria bueno un padre que hablase con él de hombre a hombre, gritó internamente sabia el poco tacto que su _bebe _tenia con su padre.

Las veces que el desgraciado ejm su padre se lo llevaba a su gran y lujosa mansión –uno que otro fin de semana obligatoriamente ya que era su derecho como su padre –no pasaba ni un día y su ex terminaba marcándole al móvil diciendo que otra vez su adorable criatura se había agarrado a porrazos con su _hermano mayor_ y que lo estaba mandando en camino. La pelirosa notaba la voz un poco desesperada en el móvil y casi agarrándose con ella como si fuese la culpable, abrase visto, en fin ella no tenia porque escucharlo y le cortaba la línea a sabiendas que su hijo estaría pronto en casa, aun se molía los sesos recriminándose que le había visto a ese vegete para casarse con él, claro! Le había pintado de mil maravillas el mundo y como ella era una inocente estudiante de primero de preparatoria y él un gran empresario sofisticado había caído como pez a la red aunque cabe decir que en ese momento ella era por decirlo sutilmente una niña que se dejaba deslumbrar por las lujerias que éste le regalaba.

Aunque divorciarse de él había sido la mejor dedición que optó para mantenerse por fin en paz –ya que su matrimonio resultó un agujero negro del cual ya estaba cansada –pero lo había hecho mas que todo pensando en ella, en su libertad, era demasiado joven para imaginar en ese entonces que su hijo crecería, tendría _problemas de adolescente _y que necesitaría los consejos de un padre a medida que se hacia mayor.

Le acaricio la mejilla y trató de sonreír cuando él le devolvió la mirada

-Sasuke kun... ¿estas bien?

Sin darse cuenta su voz se quebró mientras entonaba las palabras, tenia en mente que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como madre y hasta ahora recién se daba cuenta.

Nunca nadie aparte de Fugaku se lo había dicho –después del divorcio claro –para ponerse a meditar acerca de eso. Su familia, sus amigos y las personas que conocía le dieron la espalda cuando ella se embarazó, la consideraban un mal ejemplo alguien que no valía la pena por casarse estando embarazada de un hombre viudo y mucho mayor que ella. Nadie, nunca le dio alguna vez un consejo de como cuidar y hacerse cargo de un niño. Ella sola lo aprendió por sus propios medios pues ni la familia de Fugaku la tenia registrada como parte de la suya todos eran tan ariscos con ella a excepción del pequeño pelinegro a quien adoraban como un miembro mas de su distinguida familia. Ella nunca encajó en esa familia y al parecer su en ese momento marido se percato por primera vez y terminó por definitiva su capricho –que según su familia solía decir –dando paso posteriormente a la separación total de su matrimonio. Quedándose ella sola con su niño pues no estaba dispuesta a que Fugaku y todo su aristócrata familia se lo arrebatase. Él era lo único que le quedaba

Pero Sasuke tuvo que crecer

Sintió la cabeza chocar con un ancho pecho y a la vez unos fuertes brazos apretándola suavemente.

-no...no Llores –susurro apretándola más a su cuerpo

Estaba llorando, ni se había percatado hasta que Sasuke se lo dijo, rayos! lo había hecho delante de él y ahora estaba preocupado cuando debería ser al revés en que momento fue que sus pensamientos se le salieron de la orbita. Sintió como su varonil cuerpo se estremecía cuando ella depositaba delicadamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, claro, él no era muy afectuoso que digamos seguro y estaba incomodo con esta situación.

Trató de reír limpiándose las lágrimas mientras se apartaba de él y observó lo que había conseguido con sus lágrimas. La camisa de colegio de Sasuke estaba completamente húmeda.

-mira nada mas lo que hice –dijo agarrando un trapo y tratando de secar inútilmente la camisa –será mejor que la pongas...

Pero antes de concluir la frase sintió que le alzaban el mentón, Sasuke le había elevado el mentón con los dedos, sus profundos ojos negros reflejaban una tristeza casi escondida pero que ella podía percibirlo, mira nada más que consiguió, lo había puesto triste por su estúpido sentimentalismo. Hacia mucho que no lloraba, demasiado tiempo podría decirse y no tenia porque hacerlo nunca había tenido motivo pero ahora que su hijo mostraba esa extraña reacción le hizo encontrar ese motivo por el cual hacerlo.

Apretó los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza levemente si volvía a ver esa triste mirada iba a ponerse a llorar esta vez enserio dándose cuenta de sus actos y no por puro reflejo.

-lo siento cielo... –dijo aún con los parpados cubriendo los humedecidos orbes

Permaneció así varios minutos pero en ningún instante Sasuke le dio alguna palabra hasta llego a pensar que se había marchado pero no era así aunque estuviese callado podía sentir su presencia.

-no es tu culpa... –pronuncio mientras metía a la mochila los desparramados cuadernos que se encontraban en la mesa

Abrió instantáneamente los ojos y se fijo en la camisa húmeda, claro que era su culpa ella lo empapó con sus lagrimas porque era a eso a o que se refería ¿no?

-es mi culpa –sus oscuros ojos estaban puestos en sus manos que estrujaban la mochila con poca suavidad pero que no eran vistos por la pelirosa

Claro que no era su culpa bueno talvez tenia algo de culpa, no, no claro que no, la única culpable era ella por andar dándole vueltas al comportamiento de su hijo que para ella era extraño pero talvez meditándolo un poco era lo mas normal del mundo en un adolescente y solo ella se preocupaba demasiado, terminaba llorando y mojándole la camisa.

-yo no debí... –dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos verdes que se habían agrandado un poco a los comúnmente vistos por encontrar la ola de emociones que podían denotar pero que eran difíciles de descifrar en ese par de ónice que comúnmente los veía serios.

Pero antes de que dijese algo que se le trabo en la garganta tomó su mochila y salio rápidamente de la estancia.

No era su imaginación él ocultaba algo, estaba segura que no se lo diría y sabia por lógica que mucho menos a su padre pero tenia que averiguarlo como buena madre tenia que hacerlo por el bien de su _pequeño Sasuke._

* * *

**regalenme un review pliz subanme el autoestima haber que les pareciò**

**ah! los que leian mi fic _lo que siento por ti_ bueno si queda alguno sory si no lo continuè es que se me habian ido las ideas pero ya una que otra estan regresando asi que uno de estos dias y termino los capis que faltan pero enserio gomen **


End file.
